


Something Special

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You and Tony do some online shopping together.Christmas Prompt: Shopping
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this ended up putting more emphasis than I wanted on material gifts and high dollar gifts which is wrong and not what gifts are about so just ignore the moral of the story here.

“How about this?” Tony tilts his laptop towards you. You’re sitting on the couch, each with a glass of wine and each with your own computer in your laps. You’ve been spending the last half hour searching for gifts for friends and coming up mostly empty.

“Where do you find these things?” you ask in shock when you notice the price tag on the ornamental rug he’s managed to find. “Is there just a website for billionaire’s to buy absurdly expensive crap from?”

“Excuse you!” he gawks. “Crap? That is _tasteful_!” You scrunch up your nose, unimpressed. ****

“It looks like diarrhea.” He bites his tongue and squints at you for your rude comment before pointedly turning the laptop away from you again.

“And people say _I’m_ hard to shop for,” he pouts.

“You’re impossible to shop for,” you affirm. “You’re the embodiment of _if I want it, I buy it_ which makes it absolutely impossible to buy you anything.” You pick up your wine glass off the end table and take a sip. “I’ve spent days looking for something for you and still have nothing. Plus, anything you might actually want is well outside my paygrade.”

“That better not be a hint that you want a pay raise,” he quips, eyes still scanning webpages of extravagant items. You put your wine glass back down.

“We both know I’m not here for the money.” There’s a small, barely noticeable silence as his eyes freeze and his finger stops scrolling. He wants to say something. He always wants to say something, but he just… doesn’t. Instead he snaps out of his frozen state and brings up a new webpage.

“Do you like this?” he asks casually, tilting so you can see the beautiful diamond necklace he already had pulled up. You instantly touch the screen to scroll down enough to see the price. He slaps your hand away, but it’s too late. You saw it.

“Tony! That’s half a million dollars!” He rolls his eyes.

“When are you going to learn that the price is insignificant?” He shrugs and waves his hand around. “That’s just like… five hundred bucks to me.”

“Tony, five hundred dollars to me is still a lot, let alone five hundred _thousand_.” The man has such a warped sense of reality. It still baffles you despite how long you’ve been around him.

“I thought it’d look nice on you.”

“Me?” You choke on your own spit and sputter. “You want to buy that _for me_?” You don’t mean to yell, honestly. It’s just that the idea of him buying something like that for you is completely insane.

That’s something you buy a lover or a wife, someone that means the world to you. You don’t just buy that for a friend slash employee on a whim. You and Tony were close, but not _that_ close. You flirted back and forth, but who didn’t Tony flirt with? You’re not anything special. And while Tony has enough of a warped reality to throw gifts like that around like candy, the sentiment of such a thing would still mean something to you.

“Does that mean you don’t like it?” He’s genuinely confused by your reaction which is equal parts adorable and frustrating.

“Whether I like it or not is inconsequential here.” You jab your finger into the screen, right into the heart of the necklace. “That is a gift you give to someone special, like really, really special,” you try to explain in the plainest words you can. “Like a freaking queen,” you mutter as you shake your head. He contemplates your words and you go back to browsing your own screen full of twenty dollar gifts that all seem quite dull in comparison now. Tony however, keeps staring at you.

“You think you’re not special?” Genuine confusion again. Even a bit of concern. You force down the little bit of guilt you feel.

“Not that kind of special, Tony.” You don’t look at him, but you can feel his eyes on you, studying you as though he’s trying to figure something out. He does this occasionally and it always makes you fidget. You can never tell what he’s thinking or why exactly he’s doing it.

“I’m buying it,” he announces suddenly. Your eyes widen and your jaw drops. You reach for his laptop, to snatch it away and make sure he does not do such a thing. He slaps at your hands and twists on the couch, outstretching his arms to keep it out of your reach.

“Stark! Don’t you dare!” You push your own laptop off to the side and lunge for him, landing across his lap and yet still unable to reach his damn computer. You keep yelling at him and reaching as he struggles to press the keys. “I’ll kill you!” you threaten him.

“Done!” he yells triumphantly and sure enough, there’s a large _Thank you for your purchase!_ displayed on his screen.

“Tony!” you cry out dismayed. He tosses the laptop onto an end table as though it’s nothing more than a magazine and starts to shift over you. He flips you onto your back and he puts himself on his knees between your legs which instantly makes you flush and stop all movements. “What the hell?” He smirks and takes his time, placing a hand on the back of the couch and leaning over you.

“I bought it for you,” he states, clearly happy with himself.

“Yeah, I saw that!” You twist your head to look behind you at the end table and the laptop if for no other reason than to stop looking at his face which seems to be inching closer and closer. He takes his other than and places his fingers on your cheek, gently guiding your eyes back to him.

“I. Bought it. For. You.” He punctuates each word slowly, trying to get some kind of meaning across. It’s not until his eyes dip down and his thumb whispers across your bottom lip that the realization of what he’s trying to say dawns on you.

“Oh,” you whisper dumbly. Your body suddenly feels numb to everything except the heat of his body and feather-light pressure of his fingers on your face. You resist the unconscious urge to lick your lips and try to regain some semblance of control. The advancement is not unwelcome, just entirely surprising. “And what the hell am I supposed to get you in return?”

“What I want,” He presses a little more fully against you now that you clearly haven’t rejected him. In fact, somehow your hands have made their way to his waist. “Can’t be bought.”

“Good.” You smile teasingly. “Because my boss is a dick and doesn’t pay me enough to buy you something special.”

“You’re not getting a pay raise.” He pulls away to tell you again, voice slipping into business mode just a hair. You laugh and give him a gentle pull at the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, shut up, Tony,” you tell him firmly before coaxing him back over you and lifting your head to press your lips to his. It seems to stun him momentarily, but he then eagerly returns your kiss. He puts more of his weight onto you and wraps one arm underneath you to pull you close while the other grabs your thigh and hikes it up around his waist. “Cancel the necklace,” you tell him through kisses.

“Not happening,” he argues. “You’re going to get it and you’re going to wear it.” His fingers ghost over your neckline where the necklace would inevitably hang. “Something special for someone special.” He smiles before leaning into you again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
